Timeless Love
by Stefen
Summary: VanyelTylendel. I now have an actual storyline! It's so exciting! I'm very proud. I'm still getting to the actual climax, but the fact still remains that there is going to be one. A first for me on this site. Slash (obviously). Nothing graphic.
1. Default Chapter

This chapter doesn't really have a storyline but (hopefully) the later ones will. And they will have lots of fluff. I like fluff. Yay! Don't forget to review. And I'm sorry if I got any details wrong (or grammar for that matter). I tried my best. Point them out to me and I'll fix them. Anyway...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
  
Vanyel Ashkevron lounged indolently on the couch in the common room. It was early evening and he was reminiscing about his past.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------

He had been born and reared on the holding Forst Reach, eldest son to Lord Withen and Lady Treesa. For his entire childhood, others, children and adults alike, had mocked him because of his tendency to be somewhat 'feminine'.  
  
Treesa had always dressed him up in the finest clothes, ones that accentuated his extreme beauty. Vanyel had played off this beauty, using it to win bed-partners and to charm women.  
  
He was also an extremely talented musician; his dream had been to become a Bard.  
  
His father, Withen, however had always been disdainful towards his eldest son. He felt him to be weak and tried his very best to make him more of a 'man'.  
  
His father's repulsion of him and others mockery had equated to Van being a very miserable young man. He pulled into himself, hiding behind an arrogant façade, never truly coming out for anyone. Whenever he was in the public eye, Van would become a contemptuous, full-of-himself ass but, as soon as he was alone, his control would waver and he would find himself crying for hours on end.  
  
That was his life, blundering through each day alone, hatred pouring in from all angles.  
  
Then that momentous day had come, the one that altered the rest of his life. Van had been minding his own business when he overheard Withen and Treesa talking. At dinner it was announced – Vanyel was being sent to live with his aunt, Savil, in Haven.  
  
He had never felt worse in his entire, miserable life. They couldn't even bear to have him near them; he was being exiled. Vanyel was alone, completely alone. Darkness had closed in around him and he had fought against crying.  
  
Troubled, dream-haunted sleep had followed him until he found it – the ice dream. A dull grey sky... a plain of snow and ice... completely empty... completely featureless.  
  
Vanyel had felt numb in this monotonous land, not aching nor on the verge of tears. Just numb. It was here that he finally felt secure and he had savoured this unfeeling.  
  
'If no one touches me – no one can hurt me. All I have to do is never care.'  
  
It was like the answer to some long-discarded plea to the gods. This dream, it could keep him safe. He could use it as a shield against the actions of others. No matter what happened, who hated him, no one could ever hurt him again.  
  
It was the key, this dream, against pain, against loneliness. It had given him the strength to maintain his indifference, though it had started to stop being a mask.  
  
Van was depressed. He felt worthless; no one cared.  
  
'I can't afford hope anymore...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------

Van shivered, pulling his knees up and hugging them. At that moment, Tylendel came in, having finally escaped from classes.  
  
Vanyel was so preoccupied, so lost in his thoughts, that 'Lendel frowned, concerned for his partner. Moving swiftly across the room, he sat beside his love, encircling him in his strong, warm arms.  
  
Van froze, as was habit, then relaxed minutely, still unsure.  
  
"Van-ashke, what's wrong?" Tylendel asked softly, worried about Van's response to his action.  
  
Gently he turned Van around in his arms so that they were facing each other. Vanyel looked down, but not before 'Lendel could see the single tear that flowed down his cheek.  
  
"Oh, ashke," 'Lendel said, pulling him into a hug. "You were remembering, weren't you?"  
  
Sniffing, Vanyel nodded, burying his face into 'Lendel's shoulder. Gingerly, Tylendel stroked Van's hair and back before lifting his head to look in his silver eyes.  
  
"Van-ashke, it's over now. You won't ever need to feel like that again," he smiled. "You have me. I will never leave you, ashke. I love you."  
  
And with that, he pulled Van into a tender kiss, full of love and warmth.  
  
As they parted, Van smiled. All was good in his life for once. He was finally happy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Corny, I know. But please review!  
  
More chapters to come. At least I hope so. But there's no point in continuing if no one is going to review (hint, hint).


	2. Chapter 2

More fluff. Hopefully I'll get to an actual storyline soon. ;)

Sorry some of the dialogue is so shitty. I had a peculiar form of writer's block.

Oh yeah, I forgot to say last time that I obviously don't own any of the character's etc.

Please review!!

--------------------------

Van sat enfolded in 'Lendel's arms for a while, enjoying the warmth radiating from his love.

"Van?" 'Lendel quested.

"Mmm?" Van answered sleepily.

"How about a walk?"

"To our grove?" Vanyel asked hopefully.

Tylendel smiled, happy that Van was living life properly, no longer hiding behind masks. "Of course"

He stood up slowly, bringing Van with him. Vanyel turned and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's chilly out. I'll go get a blanket."

While Van was finding a blanket, 'Lendel hastily went back to their room and rummaged frantically through his things. Once he found what he was looking for, he hid it under his jacket and slipped back into the common room. Van was just returning with the blanket.

"How about I take that?" 'Lendel asked, appreciation evident in his voice. "I can pretend it's for Gala."

Van smiled. "Okay then. You first."

Tylendel turned quickly kissing him once more before leaving for the grove. Vanyel followed him to the door, admiring his slender figure glide away towards the trees.

It was a beautiful night, and Tylendel only enhanced that in Van's eyes. The stars were shining and the moonlight flooded down onto the city. There was no sound but the crickets, and no one but them were out and about. Van stood happily, enjoying the peace and serenity the night air gave.

About five minutes after 'Lendel disappeared, Van followed, eager to be once again in the arms of his love. As soon as he had pushed his way through the branches, Vanyel's eyes met an astonishing sight.

Tylendel was standing in the middle of the grove, his golden brown eyes sparkling and blonde hair shimmering. He had conjured masses of mage lights, all floating around the grove in a random pattern, shedding light on the scene before Van. Behind 'Lendel, the blanket had been spread out and two glasses and a bottle of fine wine had been placed on top of it.

Vanyel gaped at 'Lendel who was grinning widely. He walked quickly to Van's side and kissed him before, quite literally, sweeping him off his feet.

"Surprise," he whispered impishly into Van's ear, who seemed incapable of speech, coherent or otherwise.

He carried Van to the blanket where he sat him down carefully. 'Lendel moved around swiftly to rest opposite Van and, grinning broadly at the expression on his face, picked up the wine bottle. He slowly poured two glasses of wine then placed the bottle off to the side. Carefully, he picked one up and offered it to Van.

All the while, Van remained completely stunned, staring at his love. He was utterly amazed that 'Lendel would care enough, love him enough, to do something so… romantic! He accepted the wine glass and sipped at it softly, until he had regained adequate control over his body to stutter, "Why?"

Tylendel beamed and took Van's hands in his own, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs.

"You are the most caring, intelligent and astoundingly beautiful man I know."

Van blushed.

"Do you not deserve a little pampering every now and then? You do so much for me, I feel unworthy of your love. I am so lucky to have you and I want you to know… I love you so much Van, more than life itself. I would give anything to make you happy."

'Lendel smiled. Van had tears flowing freely down his picturesque face. Tylendel reached up and wiped the moisture from his cheeks.

"What is it love?" he asked softly. Van's response was to lean in quickly, caressing 'Lendel's lips with his own.

"I love you," he said, stroking 'Lendel's face delicately. They kissed again, passion rising. Abruptly Tylendel pulled away, fumbling for something in his pocket.

"I have something for you."

Vanyel frowned and objected quickly. "Oh, 'Lendel. You don't need to give me anything. I already have everything I could ever want (A/N: okay. I know it's technically not true, but work with me here). I have you."

Tylendel persisted, despite Van's protests. Finally, he found his prize. Vanyel's breath caught in his throat - 'Lendel was holding out a silver ring on a chain. It was beautiful, amazingly delicate. Tylendel coughed, blushing furiously, startling Van out of his shocked silence.

Timidly, 'Lendel asked, "May I?" as though afraid to hear the answer. This caused Vanyel to smile.

"Of course. Thank you so much."

Tylendel grinned, his blush fading, scooting around behind Van to fasten the clasp of the chain. "There…"

He continued to sit behind Vanyel, wrapping his arms around his waist, while Van inspected the ring more closely. It was quite small but fit his finger perfectly. The silver band had, etched into it, a thin vine that circled the entire thing. It was unbroken and had exquisite detail, especially in the leaves. This ring was timeless, its circle endless.

'Much like our love,' Van mused. 'Timeless and never-ending.'

He sighed happily and settled back into Tylendel's embrace, still fingering the ring.

After awhile, Vanyel started to tire. 'Lendel, sensing this, carefully laid him down on the blanket, wrapping his arms around Van once again. They laid there in each other's arms, content and at peace with the world.

Just as Van was about to drop off, 'Lendel brought him into relative consciousness by kissing him. Smiling, Vanyel opened his eyes. Above him a message lay, floating in mage lights.

'I love you'

'Lendel was still beside him, smiling broadly. Vanyel caught his lips and whispered, "I love you too".

Then passion took over, engulfing the time until sunrise.

--------------------------------

Okay. Now, I think this song really fitted with the story so bear with me. It's by Dana Glover and is called 'It is you (I have loved)'.

There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile, there's a truth

In your eyes

But in an unexpected way on this unexpected day

Could it be, this is where I belong?

It is you I have loved all along

There's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart's searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide

Afraid to show the other side

Alone in the night, without you

But now I know just who you are

And I know you hold my heart

Finally, this is where I belong

And it is you I have loved all along

There's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart's searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

Over and over

I'm filled with emotion

Your love it rushes through my veins

And I am filled with the sweetest devotion

As I look into your perfect face

There's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart's searched for so long

And it is you I have loved

It is you I have loved

It is you I have loved all along

-------------------------------

Yay for Van and 'Lendel! Yay for the song!

Please review (it means disrespect towards Van if you don't :))

Please????


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the whole 'I love you' thing in the last chapter. I know that Van never actually said that but I figured, hey. You can't really have fluff without those words. Sorry if it ruined it for you. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------

Vanyel awoke, wrapped in Tylendel's arms. He smiled and stretched slightly, trying to wake himself up. 'Lendel's arms tightened around him and he grumbled faintly.

"No," he said stubbornly. Vanyel's grin widened and he turned to face his love.

"We really need to get up, love. They'll be wondering where we are. And if anyone else catches us… they'd be hell to pay."

Tylendel frowned. "You are far too logical at this hour of the morning, ashke. But, unfortunately, you are right." Slowly, he stood and stretched, then proceeded to straighten his clothes and tidy away the blanket. Vanyel helped.

Though the sun had risen, only a few rays of light had managed to get through the dense canopy of the grove. It was a cold morning and there were tiny droplets of water scattered on the leaves that covered the trees. All was calm and quiet but for two slim teenage boys who were just finishing packing away their mess.

"Ready love?" Vanyel called softly, his breath visible in the cold morning air. The tall blonde boy smiled.

"Of course, ashke. You go first."

"Alright." Vanyel smiled and then swooped in for a quick kiss.

"See you soon," he said before disappearing into the dense mass of trees. Tylendel grinned.

'Last night was a brilliant idea,' he thought happily. 'I can't wait to do it again. The look on Vanyel's face… He's so gorgeous. I love him so much…'

While Tylendel was contemplating the success of the previous night, Vanyel was making his way through the dew-ridden grass towards his room. He was thinking about Tylendel and was trying to think of a way to repay him. Something even more romantic…

So lost in his thoughts was he, that he didn't notice the approaching shadow. A rough hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

It was a tall, long-haired Bardic trainee. Vanyel didn't recognise this young man but he quickly masked his confusion, adopting his usual expression of indifference.

"Excuse me," he said.

The Bardic trainee smirked coldly. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? You have no right to speak to me that way. I don't even know who you are," Vanyel said, starting to lose his patience.

"I have the right to speak to you any way I please," the Bardic trainee countered. "You are nothing but scum. Your own parents didn't want you and as for your personality… Well, you are an arrogant, full-of-himself asshole whose only defence against the world is a flock of dim-witted admirers."

Vanyel stood, completely dumbfounded by this unexpected attack. Shields weakened, the truth of the Bardic student's words began to sink in as he continued.

"I mean seriously. What have you got going for you? You have a family who disowned you, an aunt who doesn't really want you here and thinks you are a nuisance, and you have absolutely no friends. You don't even have a real place here in Haven. You are alone and always will be. You are vermin."

The Bardic student stopped speaking, sneering slightly at the paleness of Vanyel's face.

"You are not welcome. Leave!" he said before turning on his heel and walking back to the Bardic Collegium, leaving Vanyel pale and shaking in his wake.

Vanyel stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what the stranger had said.

'It's true,' he thought, anxiety rising in him once again. 'No one wants me. I'm worthless. No,' he thought stubbornly. 'It's too easy to slip back into this frame of mind. I can't do that again. It's not healthy. What about Tylendel?' his reasonable side thought.

Vanyel's hand rose to his neck where he fingered the ring 'Lendel had given him the previous night.

'Well, he could really love me… I hope loves me. But… he might just feel sorry for me. He might not love me at all.'

Thinking of Tylendel, Vanyel remembered where he was. He hurried inside and sat down on the couch in the common room. There he continued his musings.

'What if he's just pretending? Maybe he just wants to hurt me. Everyone else did.'

These things were fresh in his mind as Tylendel rushed through the door, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"Gods, it's cold out!" 'Lendel exclaimed. He moved swiftly towards Vanyel on the couch and sat down next to him. He was about to embrace him when Vanyel jumped up, eyes bright.

"Van – what is it?" Tylendel asked, confused.

Vanyel looked around frantically avoiding Tylendel's eyes. "I…" he stammered.

All of a sudden he dashed for the door and slammed it behind him. Once outside he ran. Just ran. His thoughts were so mixed up and he needed to sort them out. Preferably somewhere quiet.

'Ha,' Van thought grimly. 'I never thought I'd ever need to think that again. How… ironic. Just as I fall in love, I have to run away from the person I love.'

Puffing slightly, he kept running.

--------------------------------

Tylendel stood staring at the slammed door.

'What the…?'

He walked quickly to the wooden door and opened it cautiously. There was no sign of Vanyel anywhere. 'Lendel retreated back into the room and sat down heavily on the couch.

Vanyel obviously just needed time to himself or… something. Tylendel sat there thinking.

'Was there something I did wrong? I… I don't _think_ so. Maybe… Maybe Van's having second thoughts. Maybe he doesn't want us to be together anymore. I don't see why, especially after last night. I thought we worked it all out then. Obviously not. Maybe… Oh, this is silly!' he thought quickly. 'Any number of things could have made him run out like that. I'll leave him to himself for awhile and then talk to him when he gets back. It'll be fine. Everything will work itself out.'

Partially content, Tylendel grabbed a book and settled back into the couch, reassuring himself that it was probably nothing. Yet, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that this was serious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know if there were any major mistakes. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know. I haven't updated for a month. I'm really really sorry. And I'm also really really sorry about this chapter. I just realised that nothing actually happens in it. It's necessary but still slightly boring. Well, I hope not too boring. About the whole not updating thing, I've had exams and stuff as well as the fact that I really couldn't be bothered writing any fanfiction. I've slightly lost interest in fanfiction (don't kill me!) but I will continue to write if I get lots of reviews. I'll try to finish this story. In the mean time, if you want to check out my original works, go to and look under Stefen on there too. I would really like more reviews! hint hint :)

Oh, and thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter. They made me feel special. NOT a word. Anyway, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanyel ran, running from his fears, his uncertainties, from Tylendel…

As he ran, thought plagued his head, each fighting for dominance in the forefront of his mind. Thoughts of 'Lendel, of his parents, of Savil. He collapsed, finally, against a tree in the Palace gardens.

'He's right,' Vanyel thought forlornly. 'I am worthless. No one wants me. Probably not even 'Lendel…' Tears threatened to roll down his slender cheeks. Van sniffed.

'Why would he want me anyway? I'm useless. Horrible. He deserves someone better than me. After all -" Vanyel chuckled, resigning himself to the situation. "I **am **an 'arrogant, full-of-himself asshole whose only defense against the world is a flock of dim-witted admirers'."

Vanyel choked, tears spilling down his perfect face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bardic trainee grinned, an evil glint in his eyes. He had seen Vanyel fleeing through the hallways from some hidden malice. The thought made the Bardic trainee smile.

Vanyel –beautiful Vanyel- would soon get his due.

Calmly, he picked up a glass and filled it with water. Sneering, he emptied the contents of a small bag into the glass.

"Yes, soon he will pay," the tall youth promised, watching the granules dissolve.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanyel cried, sobs racking his body.

'All for nothing,' he thought. 'What **is** the point in my life? As **he **said, I have nothing going for me. Maybe I should just end it all…'

But even as he thought that, he knew that he could never do that. He couldn't do that to 'Lendel. Even if Tylendel didn't love him back, Van still loved him. He couldn't bear to hurt him in any way, even though 'Lendel would be better off without him.

As Vanyel thought of the tiny ray that was his sole reason for life, a slight crunching of leaves made his face turn up in startlement.

It was the Bardic trainee from before.

Vanyel cowered slightly before, once again, imposing his stern mask of indifference.

"What do you want?" Vanyel asked harshly.

The Bardic student smiled to himself, noting the tear-streaks on Vanyel's face. Outwardly he wore an apologetic, yet slightly wary, smile.

"I wanted to apologise," he said, quietly. "I don't know **what** came over me." He smiled a bit more brightly. "I saw you run out here and I thought you looked a bit upset so I brought you a glass of water." He grinned ruefully. "I know it's not a lot but people have told me that it works before, so I thought I'd give it a try."

Vanyel looked at the long-haired youth, seething with suspicion. There was something not quite right here.

'Those insults were extremely harsh,' he thought carefully. 'You don't 'just say' that sort of stuff. You mean it. So he must be lying. But why?'

Still suspicious, Vanyel took the drink. The Bardic trainee's shoulders slumped in relief. Vanyel saw this and spoke.

"I'm not forgiving you, you know," he said sternly. "That was really cruel, what you said to me. I can't forgive that very quickly."

The other youth smiled somewhat shamefully.

"I understand. I'm really sorry."

Vanyel nodded in acceptance before starting to drink quietly. Half-way through, Vanyel looked up unexpectedly at the Bardic student opposite him.

The trainee's eyes were fixed intently on Vanyel, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. What was almost worse was the look in the trainee's eyes. They were hungry, cruel. Void of any ray of light, any hope, any goodness.

Vanyel shuddered involunteraly before saying quietly;

"Thank you. For the drink, I mean." He smiled. "It was very kind."

This seemed to jolt the Bardic student out of his mesmerized enthrallment with Vanyel and he blushed faintly. The look in his eyes, however, remained.

Van gulped down the rest of the water and offered the empty glass back to the student, who accepted it happily.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

evil cackle

Oh my god, that was bad. I promise that if I get more reviews I will update at least within the next month. I hope. Well, I'll try if I get a decent number of reviews. :)

Please review!!! :)


End file.
